The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 2006's Disney film "The Wild" It appeared on YouTube on May 10th, 2019. Cast *Samson - Adult Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Ryan - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Benny - Conker (Conker's Bad Day) *Nigel - Pythor (LEGO Ninjago) *Larry - Sid (Ice Age) *Bridget - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Hamir - Friend Owl (Bambi; 1942) *Kazar - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Cloak and Camo - Balto (Balto; 1995) and Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Samson (Young) - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Samson's Father - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Duke and Eze - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Blag - Prince (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Stan and Carmine - Mercutio and Benvolio (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *The Vultures - Pterodactyls (The Good Dinosaur) *Dogs - Tigers (Ice Age) *Scraw and Scab - Lifty and Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Colin the Hyrax - Fiver (Waterside Down) *Fergus Flamingo - Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) *Penguin M.C. - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Baby Hippo - Brix (Goldie & Bear) *Mama Hippo - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Dung Beetle #1 - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Dung Beetle #2 - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Ringleader - Clayton (Tarzan; 1999) *Donald - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Team Penguin - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Nelson - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) Scenes *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 1 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 2 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 3 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 4 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 5 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 6 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 7 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 8 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 9 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 10 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 11 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 12 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 13 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 14 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 15 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 16 *The Wild (Dragon Rockz Style) (2006) Part 17 End Credits Movie used: *The Wild (2006) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Lion Guard *Conker's Bad Day *Conker: Live & Reloaded *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade *Ice Age: Collision Course *Animaniacs *Bambi *Bambi II *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Change *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *The Good Dinosaur *Happy Tree Friends *Waterside Down *Kung Fu Panda *Goldie & Bear *Muppet Classic Theater *The Muppets *The Secret of NIMH *Fievel's American Tails *Tarzan *Over the Hedge *Skunk Fu! Gallery Simba in The Lion King.jpg|Adult Simba as Samson Kion smile.jpg|Kion as Ryan ConkerWelcome.png|Conker as Benny Pythor-lego-ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu-2.06.jpg|Pythor as Nigel Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid as Larry Slappy Squirrel in Animaniacs.jpg|Slappy Squirrel as Bridget Friend Owl.jpg|Friend Owl as Hamir Dave penguins of madagascar.jpg|Dave as Kazar Balto.png|Balto Bagheera Close Up.gif|and Bagheera as Cloak and Camo Simba 9.png|Young Simba as Samson (Young) Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa as Samson's Father Spike in My Little Pony Equestria Girls- Rainbow Rocks.jpg|Spike Banjo in Banjo the Woodpile Cat-0.jpg|and Banjo as Duke and Eze The Prince-0.jpg|Prince as Blag Mercutio and Benvolio.jpg|Mercutio and Benvolio as Stan and Carmine The Good Dinosaur 69.jpg|Pterodactyls as The Vultures Sabers.jpg|Tigers as Dogs Lifty and shifty from ss by deenukiza-d38bii6-1-.png|Lifty and Shifty as Scraw and Scab Fiver.jpg|Fiver as Colin the Hyrax Mr. Ping in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Mr. Ping as Fergus Flamingo Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Penguin M.C. Brix in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Brix as Baby Hippo Piggy eye kermit.jpg|Miss Piggy as Mama Hippo Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Dung Beetle #1 Mama Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Mama Mousekewitz as Dung Beetle #2 Clayton in Tarzan.jpg|Clayton as Ringleader Verne_in_Over_the_Hedge.jpg|Verne as Donald Jungle Patrol.jpg|Jungle Patrol as Team Penguin He-Understands-skunk-fu-8128285-720-480.jpg|Skunk as Nelson Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Wild Movie Spoofs Category:The Wild movie-spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof